


Dancing

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel





	Dancing

" One two three." Rose started to count as the music started, John looked at her nervously and she smiled as reassuringly as she could. " it'll be fine, it's just dancing." She said as they started to move.

Slowly in circles they went around the room and it was good, well it was alright both of them were tripping and laughing as they went and Rose thanked whatever god was listening that her mother hadn't come along today, with the wedding in just a few short weeks she would be panicking at the sight of their poorly done waltz.

" See it's not so hard," Rose said, causing John to break his concentration and to look up from their feet to reply. He tripped and fell over, bringing Rose down with him. " Whatever happened to the doctor who danced?" Rose said through laughter as she scrambled up from the floor, taking his hand to pull him up. " I regenerated twice." John replied, pulling her closer to him. " I don't see why the dance is so important, I just want to get married."   
" yes, but we're getting married in front of my family and our friends, so we don't want to fall over." Rose said, not moving away. 

John shook his head. " Fine then we dance." He said softly before ,without warning, spinning Rose out and pulling her around in a mad random arrangement of dance moves that by no means fit the music.


End file.
